


Making a Date

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow disapproves of Neville's technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 May 2008.

Shadow and "Queenie" snuggled by the hearth against Fang. Hagrid smoked a pipe and shared recipes with Gran. And Neville and Hannah—who were in no way on a date even if they did have too many chaperones—sat in pleased, blushing silence.

Neville had been meeting at the Leaky Cauldron with some of the other students who'd stayed at Hogwarts to help. That's where he'd found Hannah, who was learning the publican trade.

"Are you ready to sit for your exams?"

"Hope so."

Shadow hissed; Queenie bit him on the head.

"They're unusual cats."

"Yeah," Neville replied, feeling like a berk.


End file.
